


We're Lost

by sharktrash



Series: Nothing Left for Me [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Mentions of Violence and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharktrash/pseuds/sharktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all ponder death and why it must come to those we hold close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Lost

The blocks drop and the boy winces. She had been completely crushed. If the blocks were to be moved, the scene would’ve surely been more gruesome than he could imagine. He turns away and curses the bastard that had condemned her to such a fate. He walks towards the elevator, his head hanging. The princess runs up to him, she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"̛̦ͣ̂̌ͣͨ̑̀́ͯH͉̬͖̣̐̀̉͊̋̒͂́̚͝i̍͗͏̫̼͙͇̦͔̣̘͞ņ͔̟̰͙̩ͣͥ̾̇̓̂́͆ǎ̷̙̣̠̯͍̟̃͂̆͐̈ţ̹͙͍̩͉̝̝̤ͪ́̒͐͐ͤ͠a̢͕̹̙͖͚̰̮̯͚̋͐̑̏ͮͫ̐̒?͐͌҉̩̺"͙̞̻̪̲͖̣̜̻̃̈̿̉ͤ̂̚̕

He brushes her hand away gently and continues towards the elevator. The small group follows him, and they spread out once inside to fill the empty space previously held by people they might once have called friends. The group is silent as the elevator rises, no one daring to make a noise after what had occurred. They all part ways after the doors open again.

None of them are able to grasp sleep that night, no matter how much their drowsiness consumes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like 2 years since I played SDR2 I have no idea what happened after the chapter 5 execution.


End file.
